Dissidia Academy (Redeemers of the Damned style)
by RedKHII
Summary: A class of fun,humor,romance,and magic called Redeemers of the Damned must work together through learning in Dissidia Academy while working together as soldiers to protect worlds.
1. Chapter 1

The smell of sakura petals fill the air as students of the new school are really excited about the new year in the school called Dissidia Academy and whispers began to fill the air.

"Will you be alright,Firion?"a silver haired boy,around 16 sighed and smiled at the boy beside the boy to be called Firion,he has silver hair to his shoulders; but Firion had his hair tied in a ponytail and the two wore their uniforms; a white polo T – shirt with a black tie, pants, and shoes.

"I'll be fine just have a good time at the Final Fantasy class."Firion told his 18 year old brother;Light Hikari as he nodded."And have a good time in the Redeemers of the Damned class as well,Firion."before the two followed the group of students in the new school and in the hallways before Firion watched Light went in one class and in Firion's mind,he's freaking out.

'What do I do!?We both walked in the same path but now,I'm going alone!?...'His mind was interrupted as a girl's voice hit his thoughts."Firion?"before he looked to be a girl which looks like his age with silver hair to her back,magenta eyes and wears the girls uniform;the same as the boys uniform but instead of pants,a black skirt and white stockings with black shoes.

"Um yes,do I know you?"Firion asked unsurely.

"I'm Charmcaster,from Fynn we were best friends."Charmcaster said as Firion snapped did recall a childhood best friend who has a nickname called Charmcaster so he smiled and nodded before he followed her to another class where a group of students are and both suddenly froze by a girl that looks like 13 with blonde hair and blue eyes;her right eye sport a purple mark of a star in the middle of a ring of spikes and wears her uniform.

'She looks like…..'both Firion and Charmcaster thought the same thing as everyone noticed them entering and the girl who the two were looking at walked to them."Are you two in this class?"earning a nod from the two before the girl added."I'm Terra Markov Michaelis;the class your seats, the teacher will be here any minute and hope you got your stuff for this year."

"Oh right."Firion said as the two sat beside an empty seat before the door suddenly got pushed down by a 16 year old – like boy with blonde chin – length hair."SUP B*****SSS!"

"Oi Garland!You had to pushed the door down!?"A boy that Firion sure knows he's 16 with green spiky hair and red eyes yelled at the door pusher. It's surprising to Firion that his eyes looks like wolf eyes.

"Please Dark Ace…"a girl with blonde hair that some drapes over her shoulder and baby blue eyes calmed the yeller,to be named Dark Ace as he sat near her,apologizing to the girl who is named Namine´ and a boy with blonde hair,blue eyes,and has a monkey tail elbowed the auburn haired boy student with glowing blue eyes as the two were talking to a girl that looks almost like Namine´but with chin – length black hair.

"I'll help getting the door,Terra."a silver haired boy that his hair reach his chin and has green cat eyes told the class monitor as he and another silver haired boy;his hair reach his back and has a feather with the same colour helped pushing the door back to the frame before the door again fell but on the two boys.

'The Emperor is our teacher!?'Firion thought in shock as the person who accidently pushed the door down turned out to be a man wearing a purple suit and he has wild blonde spiky hair with a ponytail to his waist and purple eyes with makeup on his eyes,lips,and tips of his side him was a girl in 13 years,with back – length black hair, her shirt is two buttons unbuttoned, showing the top part of her chest and she looks shy.

"Alright everyone take your seats. I will check your attendance."the man,which Firion thought of him as the Emperor said as everyone quickly sat on their seats and the Emperor held a piece of paper.

"Terra, Kadaj, Kuja, and Axel?"the Emperor asked as Terra,the two silver haired boys and a blonde haired boy with tanned skin raised their hands.

"Genesis and Namine´Rhapsodos?"earning Namine´and the auburn haired boy raising their hands while Namine´says here.

"Xion Fair?"The black haired girl with Genesis and the boy with the monkey tail raised her left hand.

"Zidane Tribal?"the monkey tail boy lift his hand.

"Tina Branford Mikoto?"a girl with curly blonde hair tied in a pony tail raised her right hand with a here.

"Dark Ace Fang?"Dark Ace raised his hand.

"Billy Cecil?"a blonde haired boy with green eyes and wears a red scarf over the collar of his uniform raised his hand.

"Charmcaster?"Charmcaster slowly lift her hand as the Emperor noticed her before Firion beside her and both silver haired sneered by his smirk before he continued. "Garland Castegnier?"

"Here I am,b•••••."Garland said as some snickered and the Emperor sneered before he continued."Yuna and Zexion Valentine?"

"Here."both the brown haired girl with different eyes; one green and one blue and the boy with dark blue hair that covers his right eye to be blue raised their hands with here; the girl named Yuna was in Genesis's thoughts.

"We do have another one along his father as a new teacher, so Terra will you follow me?"The Emperor asked Terra;with a family – like tone as Firion and Charmcaster looked at each other before Terra stood up."Ok Mat."and the two walked and the Emperor walked through the halls as it passed like 10 minutes before the Emperor bumped to a chest.

"Are you alright?"a man voice asked as Terra looked to be a pink ruffle haired man with blue eyes and wears a black coat with a hood and silver zipper that the zip stops at his the man was a boy student her age,with shoulder length black hair and wears a brown gauntlet glove for his right hand and both have their cheeks a slight red.

"Oh forgive me…"as the Emperor broke apart from the man before the latter snapped out.'He looks so cute!'

"Um…I'm Mozenrath Farron and this is my dad Marluxia."Mozenrath,the boy said as Terra said."Oh yeah,you're that new student for Redeemers of the Damned class.I'm the class monitor Terra and this is my older brother Mateus as the class teacher."and Marluxia snapped out his thoughts.

"Oh um…will Mateus would like to give me the tour of the school while you take Mozenrath to class?"Marluxia asked Terra as both nodded in agreement before Marluxia gave Mozenrath a smirk as he walked with Mateus and both students walked back to the classroom before Mozenrath sat at the empty seat near Kuja and infront of Zexion and Billy;who the two are talking about their looked at Terra as she sat near Tina and Mozenrath noticed Kuja was looking at his gauntlet before Mozenrath snapped his thoughts."Is something funny about my gauntlet?"

"Oh no.I was just wondering why you only wear one name is Kuja and I seen you have been spying on my older twin sister."as Mozenrath looked around to see everyone but the girl that followed talking;the latter didn't realize Kadaj was looking at her,before Mozenrath took off his gauntlet and Kuja almost gasped at Mozenrath's right arm,a skeletal hand from his elbow and the hand is also spotted by Billy and Zexion.

"Woah that is some hand."Billy said as Kuja looked at him."Do you know it's unpolite to say such a thing to a condition like a skeletal hand?"

"I'm not insulting you know,Kuja.I'm just saying about Moze's hand so how did you got the hand like that?"Billy first told Kuja before questioning Mozenrath,as Kuja and Zexion are waiting for an answer.

"I…I was seven when it happened. It was an accident."Mozenrath answered truthfully before the four talked about themselves ;feeling like a four of friends. Terra and Tina was looking at them as Tina was starting to like looking at Billy before the two was looking at the girl that just sat quiet so the two girls walked to her as she looked at them.

"Hey. Can I ask, can you speak?" Terra asked as the girl slowly nodded.

"Then, can you speak with us? We can talk and help you if you have some questions. We are prefects." Tina exclaimed with a smile as the girl opened her mouth to speak before went in ."Alright, now you can take your seat." Terra left a soft groan as she walked to , who asked a question. "Did Raven Klauser say anything?", pointing at the quiet girl.

"She was gonna speak before you went in." Terra said as Kadaj overheard them before looking back at Raven, who just noticed him before he smiled with a nod and she nod back, earning a blushing quiet squeal from Kadaj, before noticing everyone looking at him.

"Are you crazy, man?" Dark Ace asked Kadaj as he shook his head before a girl voice asked ."Do we have any lessons today? "and everybody looked to be Raven and they sigh in relieved.

"No, Raven. Today, no one is having lessons as it's their first day so you can talk and asked questions to me…"before Garland raised his hand."Hey teach,is the headmistress angry all the time?"

"No she doesn't. What makes you say that?" asked as Garland added."I'm just wondering that…."as added. "You know I can do what you are thinking right now." before he coughed and said with a girl voice." I'll turn him to a flee. A harmless little flee, then I put it in a box, then in another box and mail that box to myself and when it arrives ,HAHAHAHAHA!"Mateus cackled before grabbing a huge mallet from his pocket, surprising everyone before Mateus added SMASH IT WITH A HAMMER!"and he banged his own desk.

"Wow you can do what I was thinking." Garland told as the door fell again to be a woman, hairstyle and face exactly resembled Raven but wears a white coat to her knees and high heels.

"Is someone thinking of me?" The woman asked everyone as her voice sounds exactly like Raven before Garland raised his hand and the woman sighed before Garland apologized." I'm sorry Miss Anya."

"It's alright now class, this class is very important because when that bell rang, you have an important task that only you all have to do. The time will stopped when it happens so please do your task as this class." Headmistress Anya explained, pointing at the red bell on top of the green chalkboard and everyone nodded before noticing 's desk is repaired and Headmistress Anya pull the door back to the frame before Miss Anya opened it back,like it was repaired back."And Garland,please control your disorder."

"Y…yes mam."Garland nodded,as everyone except Raven are surprised before Miss Anya closed it back.

"Wow,looks and talks like Raven,and sexy!"Zidane said with a grin as Genesis looked at him with confusion."Zidane,what if Garnet heard that?"

"Wow…Mom really knows her job."Raven said as everyone looked at her with shock and amazement.

'Wow…I have a crush on Miss Anya's daughter!?This is so cool!?"Kadaj thought as Terra and Tina sat with her before they talked and Firion sighed.

"This is going to be a fun…and busy year."as he looked at Mr. Mateus talking to Namine´,as he overheard their conversation of "demon summoning".

**(Don't own everything;but Raven Klauser and Headmistress characters will be revealed in future episodes)**


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, the class Redeemers of the Damned were sitting with the other classes as they heard the names of Final Fantasy, Disgaea , Vocaloid, and Monsters of Hell at the assembly hall and the teachers were seated infront of the students as Miss Anya is talking to Mr. Mateus , a man with tanned skin , a red bandanna against his forehead and under his black unruly hair, and wears an indigo shirt with a white undershirt , his sleeves were rolled to his elbows , indigo pants , and black shoes ; and a man with chin – length brown hair , green eyes and wears a shirt, pants, and boots with the prominent color of black , gray , and gold.

"Huehohohohoho!" Everybody heard a crazy mad cackle as a teacher with blonde hair and complexion like a clown crashed in and threw exploding confetti , the confetti fell on the students before a punch send the clown teacher unconscious and everyone looked to be Terra.

"Thank you Terra. Students, the teachers and I should warn you about Mr. Kefka Palazzo when he's around. He is the fun type than the serious type of teacher and if any of you would try to follow him…." as Miss Anya somehow grabbed an eight feet double bladed axe; earning a shock from everyone of the auditorium before she got it disappeared.

"Now I would like you all to introduced to our new teachers ; Mr. Marluxia Farron. He will teach you all music and my husband ; Jack Klauser who is known as the Landlord of Domus Facina. He will teach you all History since our last History teacher…. won't be around by Kefka." Miss Anya explained as someone was playing the funeral song until everyone noticed Garland playing the violin until he looked at everyone.

"Mr. Xande is not dead, Garland. Just , receive a lot of heavy wounds." Miss Anya told Garland as he looked at the violin. "How the f••• did I got this violin?"

"Right…. I would like you all to know this year prefects." as Terra, Tina , two girls with similar long twin ponytails to their knees but the first one is teal while the other one is black , a silver haired boy with purple eyes and lips , a brown haired boy with dark brown eyes , and surprising to Firion , Light walked to the stage as Billy whistled at Tina , earning a blushing smile from Tina and Mozenrath looked at Terra before she smiled and Mozenrath slowly waved ; unknown to him , Marluxia noticed by Billy's whistle.

"Very nice Billy Cecil ,"Miss Anya said as one of the prefects; the boy with silver hair and purple eyes and lips was confused before everyone returned to their classes ; as Tina walked with Billy ; earning a cha ching from Billy before everyone are seated and Mr. Mateus excused himself before walking out.

"You know guys…." Billy told Kuja , Mozenrath , and Zexion before adding ." If Valentine's Day comes, I'll ask Tina out on a date. If I can, you guys can bring your dates and the eight of us can go have dinner and watch movies."

"I used to like girls but got rejected. I hope I can ask Terra out…" Mozenrath looked at Terra talking with Tina before Billy placed a hand on his right shoulder. "We'll help you get her, man. So how about you Kuja?"

"Me? I don't think any of the girls of our class interested me." as Kuja looked at Xion ; who is talking to Zidane and Genesis, Namine´ who is talking to Dark Ace, Charmcaster who is talking with Firion , Raven ;to which Kuja knows Kadaj has a crush on her , and Yuna as she was talking with Raven.

"Don't worry man , sure you'll get a girl before or at Valentine's Day. What about you Zexion?" Billy asked as the three noticed Zexion was covering his face with a big dark blue book so Billy took it from Zexion to find his cheeks burning red.

"Woah man , you're red as my mum's favourite lipstick." Billy told Zexion as he quickly said." My face is not red! May I have my book back please?" as Billy lift the book from Zexion and he placed a hand on his forehead while he tried to get his book but no use.

"Alright…." Zexion sighed as he sat on his seat and Billy returned his book before Zexion added. "Since we are talking about Valentine's day, since my last name IS Valentine….I bumped to a girl our age from the Disgaea class."

"Is that why you were late for assembly and you were quiet the whole time?" Mozenrath asked as Zexion nodded before Kuja interrupted. "So how did you meet this girl?" and Zexion explained everything.

Flashback…..

"Zexion, will you be alright while I'll be at the assembly?" Yuna asked as the two are at the school's restrooms.

"I'll be fine Yuna. I just need to go to the restrooms." Zexion told his sister as she let a soft chuckle with a smile. "Alright. See you at the assembly, Zexion." before Yuna walked to the auditorium. Zexion finished washing his hands before walking out and suddenly got lost before he heard a girl voice screaming.

"Watch out!" and noticed a girl that looks like his age with long , blonde hair with a blue ribbon tied in a bow going to fall above him from the stairs and she did fall on Zexion. His eyes slowly opened as the girl fell on his stomach before she opened her eyes and quickly stood up. "I'm so sorry!I was lost and late for the assembly!"

"Oh it's alright…"Zexion said, feeling his cheeks red as he added. "I'm also lost. Can I follow you?"

"Oh sure! My name is Flonne Mikoto!" Flonne introduced with a smile.

"Z…Zexion Valentine." Zexion introduced shyly as Flonne was amazed. "Wow you're last name is Valentine? I like Valentine's Day." before the two walked and Flonne suddenly realized something. "Oh! I just remembered from my sister Tina, you and your sister are in her class right?"

"Oh yes, I just realized you share Tina's last name…"as the two walked inside the auditorium where it hasn't started yet so Zexion hurried past the boys of the Disgaea class before noticing Kuja waving and Zexion hurried to find an empty seat near Kuja, Mozenrath and Billy so he sat near them. While the three boys talk, Zexion looked around to find Flonne sitting at the first row of the Disgaea class, beside a girl with red hair that tied with two ponytails and has skull shaped earrings and a boy that looks shorter than them with blue hair with two big antennae and red eyes. Flonne noticed Zexion looking at her before she smiled and waved as Zexion waved back before he quickly looked to where everyone heard a mad cackle and Mr. Kefka Palazzo came in, throwing exploding confetti.

End Flashback….

"Hmmm…" Billy grinned as everyone watched him standing off his seat and shout. "Mega Love tonight! Awooooooooo…" as he howled like a wolf before getting a hit on the head by the Dark Ace and both glared with a snarl.

"What the hell man!?" Billy asked Dark Ace angrily.

"You want to know what the hell man? I'll tell you what the hell, you howled "My Mum's a B*****." Dark Ace told Billy as he added. "Oh yeah, you're making that up. You just want to be cool and get a lot of chicks loving ya huh?"

"You think I'm making wolf language up? Think one thing that I am?" Dark Ace asked Billy looked at Dark Ace from top to bottom before saying. "You… live with a wolf expert?" earning a raised eyebrow from the Dark Ace as Billy scratched the back of his head.

"You're creepy as you're a werewolf….are you?" Billy asked as Dark Ace sighed before punching Billy's stomach."…Yes I am."

"Tell that before you punched me!" Billy shouted as both received a hard hit before everyone looked to be Mr. Mateus, with a 7th feet staff, golden with the handle black and the top has a yellow crystal eye with like a serpentine dragon while the bottom has three symmetrical claws with the tips meeting at the very bottom.

"Will you two calm down? This is a classroom, not a place to fight and seduce?" Mr. Mateus asked as everyone froze by his words before Billy and Dark Ace shouted. "We're not f****ing each other!?"

"Please you two…" Namine´ walked to them, holding somehow a dark blue baby behemoth and that surprised the other students but Mr. Mateus looks calm.

"Namine´!?You can summon a behemoth!?" Everyone gasped.

"Since I need to practice my demon summoning, I asked Mr. Mateus to give me extra lessons of it." Namine´ answered as Firion looked at Mateus. "Really? Then summon something…." But he was proven wrong as Mr. Mateus snapped his right fingers before a puff of darkness and a Dusk Nobody, a Soldier heartless, and a Kooma Panda Dream Eater.

"Wow…."the students watched in amazement as Mr. Mateus snapped his fingers again and the Heartless, Nobody, and Dream Eater disappeared in a flash.

"Don't worry, little angel of death. I'll teach you how to summon three creatures in one turn." Mr. Mateus told Namine as Genesis looked at the baby behemoth she's still holding in her arms until Zidane took it. "It looks kinda cute. I bet if I did this…" as he curled the baby behemoth around his tail.

"Zidane I think it's a bad idea." Xion and Genesis told him.

"Don't worry guys…."but the behemoth bit his tail before Zidane ran around the class, crying and screaming in pain. Everybody just watched him run around but Namine´ ran to Zidane before the baby behemoth jumped on her arms before Zidane walked slowly to Genesis and Xion.

"My tail….." Zidane whispered in tears as Genesis grabbed a glowing green marble – shaped ball and it glowed green before Zidane's tail is healed from the red wound of blood.

"I think it's time for recess…" Mr. Mateus sighed as the bell rang and the students walked out of the classroom and Mr. Mateus looked at the red bell that didn't rang.

'The new soldiers are now born…and will know once I explained.'


	3. Chapter 3

Conversations filled the air of the cafeteria as the students of the school were having lunches while talking and the teachers and Miss Anya were also having lunch at a room for the teachers. While some students talk and have lunch, some showed off their weapons and magic while some make pranks to others until the bell rang again and everyone walked back to their classes. The Redeemers of the Damned students were taking notes from Mr. Mateus's Mathematic lessons and it was so advanced but the students did remember the notes with ease before they heard a bell from the red bell and Mr. Mateus stopped before placing the chalk down and looked at his students, who are confused.

"Well then…" Mr. Mateus took off his spectacles before looking back with cold purple eyes and everyone of the class disappeared in a bright flash with the time of the clock on the blackboard to stopped. At a normal town, the class appeared at a field as some soon to find themselves with weapons; Firion is covered with a bow, daggers on his knees, a red sword , an axe on his waist , and a shield with a small staff on his left arm; Dark Ace has a double bladed sword as he wore a pouch near his waist, Billy wore an arsenal of tiny, yet adorable slugs with a gun that has a slot for the slug, Zexion is holding a large big book, Genesis was holding a red rapier, Zidane is holding two dagger – like swords, Mateus is holding his staff, Yuna holding a blue and yellow staff, Kadaj holding a double bladed katana, and more….

"Your task is to protect the worlds from Heartless. You will know what it's like to be a soldier for a young age." Mr. Mateus told the students as Terra's hands glowed yellow in fists and an area of earth she was standing lifted before offering Mozenrath a hand and he took it before jumping near, he swayed his gauntlet hand before a red scythe with red rose petals.

"Now if you can summon your weapons, begin…" Mr. Mateus said as Xion, Namine´ and Raven summoned key – shaped blades and everyone flew while some ran faster than wind from places to places without the people noticing until everyone stopped at a high school with giant flower – like creatures and the teachers and the students.

"I'll take the one on the basketball court with Raven." Dark Ace said as Kadaj snapped out and Raven nodded before the two ran quickly and the other ran on separated areas of the heartless known of Poison Plants.

"You take the face, I'll attack the roots!" Dark Ace told Raven as she answered with a determined right before the students at the hall across watched Dark Ace battling the roots of the Poison Plant with his sword glowing red with lightning and Raven jumped on a root before slicing some of the vines that tried to attack her before she jumped and sliced the Poison Plant in half and it disappeared with a big, glowing red heart floating out and disappeared.

"What was that?" Dark Ace asked Raven.

"Maybe the heart of the Heartless?" Raven asked as they didn't realize the students walked closely to them, staring at their weapons.

"Right, how can a heartless creature have a heart?" Dark Ace asked again with a raised eyebrow and a smirk before the two whirled around to find the students almost grabbing their weapons before Raven dimissed her Keyblade, the Chaos Heart and Dark Ace strapped his sword behind his back.

"Hey can we just see you're weapons?" a girl wearing a blue tank top, purple jeans and black shoes asked the two with a rude tone and Dark Ace gritted his teeth with annoyance as everyone noticed his teeth are wolf – liked.

"Wow, nice teeth. Are you an actor?" Another girl asked.

"Actor my a**!" Dark Ace shouted as the whole Redeemers of the Class appeared and the students of the school seemed to be flirting with the class and even Mr. Mateus.

"What school do you guys go? A school to fight monsters because I soooo want to go to that school." Most of the girls asked the boy students of Class Redeemers of the Damned.

"How about a school where we don't have to know about chicks who only love anything but study?" Axel joked with annoyance.

"Ohhhh…. But what about when more monsters come, can you protect us?" Another girl with red hair and wears a yellow shirt, red skirt, and sneakers pleaded while going to Axel.

"Class, we should be leaving now." Mr. Mateus said.

"Uh no…" the girls walked to grabbed the boys before Mozenrath held Terra, Billy held Tina, Genesis hold Yuna´, Zidane hold Xion, Dark Ace hold Namine´, Kadaj hold Raven, and Firion hold Charmcaster, before the whole class ran away quickly while the girls had a tantrum over them and the class appeared back at their class.

"Right, the next time we go to worlds, make sure to do it where no one is around." Mr. Mateus told his students.

"Yeah. I hate girls just because their attitudes over boys…." But Garland look at the girls of the class before adding. "Not you girls. You girls rock." Before the door opened to be Mr. Jack Klauser.

"Sorry Mat. But I think it's my period." Mr. Jack told Mr. Mateus, looking at the time table to find History and whenever someone asked about the time period, Garland and Billy would like snickered over the word period.

"Right. Class, I just realize something, each class has four class teachers each so in this class I'm the head class teacher while Jecht is the second, Sephiroth is the third and Jack is the fourth." Mr. Mateus explained while Mozenrath raised his gauntlet hand.

"What about my dad?"

"Mr. Marluxia is the Vocaloid's class teacher." Mr. Mateus answered as Mr. Jack looked at him. "The pink haired lady's a dude?"

"Jack, he's the Cloud of Darkness's husband." Mr. Mateus whispered as Mr. Jack looked at Mozenrath with shock, confusing the students before Mr. Jack walked to sit on the teacher's seat behind the table.

"Okay…I don't have any lessons today so I want to know how you all did on your first mission." Mr. Jack asked as the students were surprised about Mr. Jack knowing about their mission.

"Mr. Jack, how do you know about the mission?" Charmcaster asked.

"Mat, Jecht, Anya, and I volunteered to be the class's soldiers as when we were your age, the teacher asked for four soldiers for the school." Mr. Jack answered as Billy raised his hand. "You mean, the school was made when you guys were our age?"

"Well since the classes were mixed with 13 to 19 year old students, the school was built about 50 years ago, by Cid of the Lufaine." Mr. Mateus answered as Mr. Jack asked a question. "So, how was the mission?"

"It was fine, Mr. Jack. When Raven and I stopped the heartless, it has a heart. But, it's called a Heartless so how can it have a heart?" Dark Ace asked as Mr. Jack nodded with a hmm before he added. " Well we should asked Marluxia that…"

"Did someone say my name?" Mr. Marluxia smiled as he opened the door, surprising the two teachers before he added. "Aww, you two looked so cute. I wish I want to do that to Matty."

"M…Matty?" Mateus showed a bit of confusion as Terra asked Mr. Marluxia. "Mr. Marluxia, how to know the Heartless with and without hearts?"

"Well, there are two types of Heartless. The Pureblood and the Emblem Heartless. The Pureblood Heartless are Heartless with only darkness, moving around the shadows lurking for a heart. The Emblem, though they do have a heart, they still permit to kill the people and only one weapon can defeat the Heartless, The Keyblade."

"Three of our students has a Keyblade of their own." Mr. Mateus told Marluia as he smirked at Mateus before his expression changed to act happy. "So, can I see those Keyblades?" before Xion summoned a Kingdom Key while Namine´'s Keyblade is a long pointed shaft and the teeth resemble three spikes, the hilt and additional detailing appear weak and delicate, forming wispy curls all along the Keychain charm resembles the symbol of the Heartless and the overall color scheme is silver and metallic blue. Raven's Chaos Heart's prominent color are both black and red as the keychain shows the Stigma of Chaos from the school's logo.

"Well, are you approved?" Mateus asked Marluxia as his face shows shock and amazement.

"My daughter Raven learns from Anya. She was a Keyblade Master." Mr. Jack told Mr. Marluxia before looking at Dark Ace with a dark sneer. "Also… are you flirting with my daughter, Fang?"

"No! I mean…Raven's nice but…I like Cyclonis!" Everyone watched Dark Ace pleading but Mr. Mateus struck a nerve when he heard the word Cyclonis.

"What? You like my daughter?" Mr. Mateus asked with a dark sneer as Dark Ace flinched before Marluxia helped by grabbing both teachers on his shoulders by their waists.

"You should go to the dorms while I'll take these two." Mr. Marluxia told the students before they walked out of the classroom and walked to another campus and walking to a few stairs before going to a door to show a large and magnificent room with the walls red with a fireplace, some couches, a large TV screen with a few game consoles like the Wii, PS3 and Xbox and two staircases leading to two large identical bedrooms.

"Man, I'm beat. Nice move Dark Ace." Zidane grinned when he sat on the couch and some sat at the other couches.

"It's not my fault, Zidane! How am I supposed to know Cyclonis is Mr. Mateus's daughter!?" Dark Ace asked with surprised as Genesis placed an arm around his shoulders.

"Calm down, Ace. Just be calm." Genesis calmed the Dark Ace as he sighed before Garland got his hands full with freshly new sea blue ice cream on a stick.

"Whenever I feel down, I ate some sea salt ice cream." As Garland gave everyone else a sea salt ice cream each and they tasted it to be sweet and salty at the same time.

"It's good." Xion said as everyone agreed so they had their ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been a week the Redeemers of the Damned class had some missions of fighting Heartless in new world; most of the missions were in the same world, Manila were they do fight the Heartless without the inhabitants of the worlds knowing.

"Class, we have two new students here. One is a daughter of a companion of Jecht and I while the other is a friend." Mr. Mateus told his students as they were a little excited before two brown haired students walked in. The boy looks about 15 with spiky hair while the other a girl with a fair complexion like the other girls but this one, got most of the boys attention, but the most is Kuja.

"I'm Sora Kirasagi Hewley. I live in Banora like the other angels of death. " The spiky haired boy introduced as he lift his hand before summoning an identical Kingdom Key like Xion.

"That makes it four." Terra said as Sora suddenly froze by her before looking at her and Mr. Mateus a few times until the latter placed a hand on his head.

"That is my sister." Mateus told the boy.

"Wow, you got to tell me about your brothers and sisters, Your Majesty." Sora added with a sheepish smile before the girl introduced. "My name is Yuki Hunter. I'm a White Mage."

"Finally another wolf." Dark Ace said as Yuki snapped out before Billy looked at her before saying." He's a werewolf who likes dating chicks."

"I do not!" Dark Ace shouted as Sora sat behind Firion and Yuki sat beside Raven.

"Alright, you two. I don't want you to go fighting, not like what happened at your first mission. Xion you explained to Sora while Kuja can explained to Yuki about the missions." Mr. Mateus explained as Kuja snapped out and Mr. Mateus left the classroom before a teacher with long silver hair and two bangs parted from his face with green cat – like eyes walked in, giving Sora a shock.

"Alright class, I want your homework right now…. New students?" The teacher asked , noticing Sora and Yuki.

"Yeah Seph. Don't take them hardly." Axel told the teacher with confidence.

"Not like what happened last Thursday, you fell asleep and I have to give you a punishment, little brother." The teacher told Axel with a smirk as the latter looks scared.

"It's not my fault… what about Kadaj, he's sleeping right now!?" as Axel point at a sleeping Kadaj on his seat. The teacher shook his head as Garland crawled beside him before shouting. "You're under arrest, b****!" and Kadaj suddenly stood up, half asleep and raising a hand, screaming. "I'm guilty, I mean innocent!?" and everyone laughed.

"Kadaj, why are you sleeping in class?" the teacher asked Kadaj.

"…..I can't remember, Big Brother." Kadaj answered unsurely.

"That's a lie!" Kuja shouted, pointing a finger at him before looking at the teacher." He asked me to teach him how to cast two magic in one turn, Sephiroth."

"And one of those magic he cast this morning was Sleep, without everyone else noticing?" Sephiroth asked.

"Just to be good…." Kadaj lowered his head, twiddling his thumbs.

"Right…. I'll go asked Mateus." Sephiroth said as Kadaj snapped out before both he and surprisingly, Axel jumped and gripped his legs when Sephiroth almost leave.

"Please Big Brother! I'll be good!" Kadaj pleaded.

"I'll be a behaved demon Seph!" Axel joined as Sephiroth struggled to leave before Terra gripped both their collars and Sephiroth almost stumbled forward.

"Thank you, Terra." Sephiroth sighed a thanks as Terra gave the two a glare and they hugged together in fear.

"Terra don't give us the Mateus look!" Kadaj said while hugging Terra, sobbing as Sephiroth gave him a confused look. "Kadaj Terra looked almost like Mateus and you called her glare the Mateus look?"

"Wait…" Axel pushed Terra to stand against the black board, ruffling her hair to have spikes before grabbing purple eye contacts and a purple marker before drawing her eyes and lips purple and placing the eye contacts until…

"Tada!" Axel cheered as he showed the whole class Terra with the appearance like Mr. Mateus.

"That looks so much like Mr. Mateus!" Garland laughed as he and Axel gave a high five, without Mr. Mateus walking in, surprised to see Terra as himself so the class, except the class clowns watched Mr. Mateus hiding Terra under the teacher's desk before he snapped his fingers and his attire changed to be wearing the girl's uniform his size before removing his glasses and shouted like Terra, to everyone but Kuja and Sephiroth's shock. "Can I changed back?"

"Wait, wait we want to take a …. Aaaaaarrrrggghhh!" Axel and Garland screamed when they turned around, noticing Mr. Mateus in a girl uniform but…

"Terra! You turned to a gay, yet sexy Mr. Mateus!" Garland gasped as everyone laughed and Mr. Mateus struck a nerve before Axel fainted and Garland kept shaking him while shouting." I'll save you buddy! Live I say, live!"

"What's going on here?" Headmistress Anya asked as she walked in before noticing Mateus as Terra and the latter under the table.

"…. This looks like that bet, Mateus." Anya told Mateus.

"Well it would be, if Jack or Jecht are here…." Mateus said in Terra's voice as Jecht, the PE teacher ran in.

"What the hell a scream was here…." Jecht's jaws hit the ground before Anya pushed it back and Jecht grinned. "Damn…."

" Does this class happened often?" Yuki asked.

"Yes even what we did when Jack, Mateus, Jecht, and I was your age." Headmistress told Yuki before Mateus snapped his fingers and he wore his attire and Terra stood up, normal.

"I'm liking this class already, wished Riku and Kairi are here." Sora said.

"Sephiroth, will you take Axel to the infirmary while I'll explain Jecht what happened?" Mr. Mateus asked as Sephiroth held Axel on his arms and the teachers and Headmistress Anya walked out of the classroom.

"Another rest wins." Billy said with a sheepish grin as Yuki walked to Kuja who was talking with Mozenrath, Zexion, and Billy.

"Well? Mr. Mateus did asked you to tell me about the missions so please?" Yuki asked innocently while the four boys blushed before Kuja started to speak. "The missions for us are to fight the Heartless and monsters from different worlds. When the bell rang…" Kuja point at the red bell; which the students agreed to call it Ring A Ding Dong.

"…we will be at the world that is the mission." Kuja finished.

"I see,…" before Yuki touched both Kuja's hands and added. "I would like to help out with you…" earning a blushing Kuja before smiling and Yuki smiled back before walking with the four boys looking at her.

"Yeah Kuja got a girl…."Billy almost screamed when Mozenrath cupped his gauntlet hand in Billy's mouth.

"I hope Yuki is not a type of wolf…" Kuja whispered, looking at Yuki talking to Raven while Sora talks with Firion.

"Maybe she's another werewolf? I mean women werewolves are sexy than guys…"Billy said.

"What did you say?" The four flinched in fear as behind and overhearing Billy was Dark Ace.

"Don't scare us like that!" Billy shouted as Dark Ace stood straight from leaning behind him.

"Well I want to know why you keep whispering weird plans to find you four talking about Yuki." Dark Ace told the four.

"Kuja is crushing on her and we were wondering what you meant by another wolf. Is she another werewolf?" Mozenrath asked as Kuja blushed again.

"I smelled she's not a werewolf. I also smelled her grandparents from her father's side are born experimental wolves before her dad is the only wolf until he married her mum and died when her one year old brother was born." Dark Ace explained.

"It will be weird if I ask what happens to her mum and bro." Billy told his friends as Dark Ace said that shocked Billy. "I'll tell her." before Dark Ace walked to Yuki. While Dark Ace talked with Yuki along Raven, Billy quickly grabbed Zexion's book to cover his face.

"I know how…we'll use the memory pendant." Billy snapped out as everyone of the class see Raven holding a beautiful pendant with a green Materia in the middle.

"It's like the Ring A Ding Dong bell, when we enter the memories, the time will stopped. And we'll go without Mr. Mateus." Raven said as Billy grabbed Dark Ace by the shoulder before whispering near his right ear. "What did you asked her?"

"I told her an idiot wants to know about her life." Dark Ace answered coolly as Billy sulked with a sweat drop. "Don't do this next time man…." before the whole class disappeared in a bright flash and the time stopped.


	5. Chapter 5

The whole class appeared at a small apartment where they saw a woman with brown hair to her neck wearing a black coat with a blue dress underneath walking through the rain. Behind her back was a sleeping baby girl with familiar brown hair wearing a yellow raincoat and also sleeping was a baby boy with a blue raincoat and black hair to his neck. The woman was running with the umbrella covering themselves as the students followed her while didn't get soaked until they saw a group of people looking at the large drain and the woman dropped her umbrella to see men carrying a big blue wolf.

"Cool…" Billy almost said in a whisper as Yuki said with a bit of sadness. "So that's what happened to Dad…"

"We're so sorry." Most of the students apologized to Yuki as they soon realize the winds and the scenes changed to be Yuki's mother running away bare feet, wearing a ragged dress that is sleeveless, brown in color and to her knees. Her arms are slightly bleeding as she ran away from a group of demon guards.

"Firion, those are the same guards from Fynn…." Charmcaster told Firion as they watched Yuki's mother got caught by a guard before she was dragged while struggling but give up, feeling there is no hope. The class later appeared at a palace where the walls are crystallized fushica and the floors blue. Yuki's mother fell on the carpets of a throne room to find Mateus, wearing a golden armor and purple cape with a purple serpent as a crown, beside the throne he was sitting was Jecht, shirtless and wearing black shorts to his knees with his chest a large black tattoo of a J.

"What do we have here?" Mateus asked Jecht as Yuki's mother slowly sat on her knees, looking terrified.

"P…please, let me go." Yuki's mother begged as Jecht scratched the back of his head.

"Do you have a reason of entering here?" Mateus asked.

"…T…The town I lived was burning…and I don't know if my children survived." Yuki's mother said while tears streamed out her eyes and both men looked at each other.

"Hey Majesty, we should get her back to her kids." Jecht whispered as Mateus nodded before he stood off his throne and the two men walked to Yuki's mother before Jecht helped her up and Mateus swayed his staff before the three and the class appeared at a field where a group of people are watching a town going on fire.

"Mommy!" The three heard a little girl shouting as Mateus looked at Yuki's mother." I have a favor for you. If you die and one of your children remain alive, let me take care of him or her."

"….Thank you." Yuki's mother was first shocked before a warm smile escaped her face and she ran to where the source of the voice was and she turned around to find the two men gone.

"So that's where they met…" Sora said as the scene changed to a winter morning where the two little children, now look like 7 and the two became wolves; Yuki was a light peached wolf while the little black haired boy became light blue before the latter stopped. The class looked at his direction to be a quill as the boy pounced in it but he fell to the cold river.

"Mum! Come quick, Ame fell in!" Yuki shouted as she dove to the river and she fished out her brother, which she called to be Ame but as soon as their mother arrived, it is too late as Ame didn't move nor his eyes are opened. The scene changed to an autumn evening where Yuki and her mother are walking without Ame until Yuki stopped and looked at her mother.

"Mum… what's gonna happened? Are we going to be with Dad and Ame?" Yuki asked as her mother looks at her a bit worried before a hand touched Yuki's left cheek. "We're going to be fine, Yuki just stick with me." and a nod replied.

"We went to Ame's funeral." The present Yuki said as Kuja placed a hand on her shoulder before the scene changed to a heavily rainy day where Yuki's mother was walking with a raincoat before walking to her was a wounded Mateus.

"Your Majesty!" Yuki's mother ran to him as he spat back blood before Yuki's mother heard him whisper. "I was defeated three times but… I managed to end up here."

"We have to get you to the hospital…"

"Hana!" as the two started to slip and fall while crashing tree to tree to a hill until both landed near a grass where Yuki's mother was also wounded and Mateus slowly crawled to her.

"….M…my daughter." Yuki's mother, which Mateus called her Hana whispered. "Yuki, she's…. still at school."

"Yuki?" Mateus asked.

"Your Majesty, even you're a demon, you were like a friend to trust." Hana slowly smiled as she almost finished. "Please, take care of her." Before her eyes closed and Mateus said nothing before he slowly stood up and walked away. The class soon to appear near another school where they saw Yuki, 11 years old, wearing a sleeveless blue dress and a group of kids rounding up each other where the teachers were infront of them as Mateus, with blood streaming out his figure walked in.

"What is your business here, demon?" A man wearing spectacles, a red shirt, light brown pants and shoes asked with a high duty as Mateus ignored him and looked at the girls before stopping at Yuki…

"I'm a friend… of Hana Hunter." Mateus told the teacher as Yuki snapped out as Mateus added. "She asked me to take care of her daughter with her final words."

"You mean… Mrs. Hunter died? You must've ate her soul!" the teacher shouted.

"I would never ate her soul! I met her once her home was burning and I returned her safely. And now she died at the forest and we both end up falling to tree to tree!" Mateus shouted back as he clutched his wound and Yuki ran to him.

"So you're…that demon emperor Mum told Ame and I about?" Yuki asked.

"Yes…"before he fell on his stomach, blood streamed out and Yuki kneeled near him.

"Yuki stay away from him!" Everyone shouted at her with concern as a bright light appeared near Yuki and she looked to be Headmistress Anya, wearing a strapless white dress with big white angel wings.

"Are you…. Lady Anya?" Yuki asked Anya.

"Yes. What Mateus speaks is the truth. Your mother did died." Lady Anya said as Yuki had tears streaming out and Lady Anya held Mateus on her arms before she and Yuki appeared at the same castle where Jecht was drinking beer but as he noticed, he spit take by the act from Lady Anya.

"Mom…." Raven said as Sora looked at both Lady Anya and Raven.

"Jecht, hold Mat." Lady Anya gave Jecht the wounded Emperor before she turned to Yuki. "Yuki, I want you to stay here and be Mateus's vassal."

"….Alright, he is Mum's friend and I'll…. do my job to protect Master." Yuki answered, starting to like calling the word before Lady Anya smiled and she walked out and the class later appeared at their class.

"So that's what happened." Everyone wondered aloud as Yuki walked out of the classroom and everyone followed her to the teacher's room to find Yuki beside Mr. Mateus; who is seemed writing.

"Oh Yuki…" before Yuki quickly hugged Mr. Mateus as it surprised everyone but the other teachers aren't around so the class watched Yuki still hugging Mr. Mateus.

"I watched what happened to Mum." Yuki whispered as Mr. Mateus snapped out before half lowering his eyes and hugged her back. Kuja watched as he turned around to find Billy hugging Mozenrath while crying before Terra pushed the other students back to the class.


	6. Chapter 6

The first day of February, Mr. Mateus was walking while checking his students before he stumbled across a staircase and his eyes widened as he fell before an arm grabbed his waist to stopped falling.

"Thank you…" Mr. Mateus thanked with a sigh as he looked at his savior to be Mr. Marluxia, wearing his new clothes; a pink shirt with a tie, black pants, and shoes.

"It's no trouble Matty." Mr. Marluxia said with a smile that looks like a smirk before he removed his arm from Mr. Mateus's waist.

"Marluxia, I was wondering…." Mr. Mateus started to speak as Marluxia smirked, in his mind squealing while cuddling himself.' Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes ,YES!"

"How did you decided to teach here?" Mr. Mateus finished his question as Marluxia sobbed in his mind. 'So that's what this boy wants?'

"Well, my wife did asked me to take Mozenrath to this campus and my best friends Sebastian and Larxene asked me to see their sons and daughter here." Mr. Marluxia answered.

"They asked you that?" Mr. Mateus asked.

"Yes. It will be nice to talk with their children..."

"I'm their second child." Mr. Mateus said as Mr. Marluxia looked at him until…

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Mr. Marluxia screamed as he grabbed Mr. Mateus in his arms before the students and teachers watched him running to Headmistress Anya's office to find her sitting while starting to write on a piece of paper.

"Anya! I need to see his files!" Mr. Marluxia shouted as he dropped Mr. Mateus on the carpet – filled floor on his stomach.

"His files?" Headmistress Anya pulled a drawer from her desk before pulling out a light brown file with the name MATEUS PALAMECIA MICHAELIS and she gave it to Mr. Marluxia before he quickly opened it to read some parts of his biography.

Mateus Palamecia Michaelis

Born on 18 August 1978

Second child of Sebastian Michaelis and Larxene Palamecia

1st of the 20th children to be kidnapped

Mr. Mateus stood up as Mr. Marluxia finished reading before screaming. "Larxene's going to kill me but…" and he grabbed Mr. Mateus by his waist before smiling at Headmistress Anya. "Thank you Anya."

"….Your welcome." Headmistress Anya said, a bit confused before Mr. Marluxia ran out and looked at Mr. Mateus with a smirk.

"You will be following me to do one thing…my way." Marluxia told Mateus as he shivered by the tone of "one way."

Half an hour later…

Mr. Mateus's class are so bored even Axel and Garland as they don't have a prank to pull and Billy is bored of waiting like anyone else.

"Ok this is so borrriiiiing."Most of everyone complained.

"Let's just get Mat." Terra said as all agreed and Tina ,Terra, Axel, Mozenrath, and Kadaj ran out but the latter stopped before looking at Raven.

"Wanna come with us?" Raven nodded as she followed them and they ran to each class but no luck, even interrupted Kefka's art class and they all blushed by his class.

"Terra/Raven!" the eight stop and looked behind them to find one of the prefects; Miku, a boy with long blonde hair to his legs and has robot feet and hands, his nametag reads Zero, and a black haired student with his nametag Kagane Rei.

"I got us some Hell bucks Coffee!" Zero gave everyone ice chocolate with ice cream. The eleven of them almost gave up until Raven stopped and grabbed Kadaj by the hand.

"I think i found them..."as the eleven of them went in the back of the hall to find Marluxia with Mateus...who is naked and his hands are tied behind his back.

'Hell yeah!?' Raven thought as they watched Marluxia sat behind Mateus as he was lifted and flinched when we looked to be Marluxia hugging Mateus's naked hips while his penis thrusts.

"Dad!" Mozenrath ran out while Marluxia stopped and Mateus fell on his stomach, drooling and blushing.

"Mozenrath? What are you doing here? What if your teacher know you all left?"Marluxia asked.

"Dad. We have two periods of Math and it's still homeroom." Mozenrath told Marluxia, pointing at Mateus who Terra untie the rope from Mateus's hands and Tina gave Mateus a long sleeved white shirt until his thighs; the sleeves barely see his fingers and purple shorts.

"Oh? least I have my way with Larxene's cute son." Marluxia smiled as he help Mateus up and he help hoisting Mateus's left arm over his shoulders before the students followed them to the teachers room, where some of the teachers are shocked and Jecht help Mateus to his seat, where he sat near Jecht before Marluxia walked out.

"Terra...tell the class I won't be teaching today and I give you all permission to the cafeteria and the field." Mateus told Terra quietly as she nodded and the other students followed her to the class to tell that Mateus won't be teaching them just for today.

"Mozenrath ...what does your dad mean" his way"?" Terra asked Mozenrath.

"I have no idea .Maybe if my mum's free, she'll tell us what happened or my dad." Mozenrath answered as the students walked to the field where they are the only students.

"Oh yeah, what we should do on Valentine's Day?" Billy asked the other classmates.

"You really love Valentine's Day, do you?" Zexion asked.

"Why? I like being "The Sexy Cupid." Billy answered with a pose.

"Just the Cupid's fine with you. You don't look sexy." Dark Ace answered as Billy snapped out.

"Dark Ace?" a girl voice asked behind Dark Ace as he flinched before everyone looked to be a dark purple haired and eyed girl; like 11 with hair to her neck and wears a purple shirt with a hoodie, skirt, and boots.

"Oh hey Cyclonis." Terra smiled as Dark Ace snapped out.

"Oh hello Aunt Terra, Uncle Axel, Uncle Kadaj and Kuja." Cyclonis smiled as Zidane elbowed Kuja with a grin.

"I'm here to see Father before I noticed you all are here and I'm surprised the Dark Ace is also here." Cyclonis exclaimed.

"He got raped by my dad. He's at the teacher's room." Mozenrath answered as Terra stood up and Cyclonis followed her in the school. The girls walked in to see Mr. Mateus; still wearing the shirt and shorts sleeping on his seat while Jecht noticed them before shaking Mr. Mateus to wake up.

"Hmm….oh Cyclonis." Mr. Mateus slowly stood up before Cyclonis hugged his bare waist.

"Are you alright Father?" Cyclonis asked.

"Yes, I'm fine…. Terra, do you like Marluxia's son?" Mr. Mateus asked as Cyclonis looked at her.

"Mat!?... I guess I do…" Terra answered with a soft blush on his cheeks.

"Then I guess I will have some distance away from his father when you both married." Mr. Mateus answered as Terra snapped out.

"So Cyclonis, how is your brother?" Mr. Mateus asked his daughter.

"Chase is fine Father. He starts going out with a girl named Wuya and has an odd friend name Jack Spicer." Cyclonis answered as Terra couldn't believe what her older brother was saying.

'Did Mat mean by me marrying Mozenrath?' Terra thought as Cyclonis followed her out but the two stopped by Mr. Mateus adding. "Oh yes Cyclonis there will be a ball for Valentine's Day, do you wish to come?"

"Yes Father." Cyclonis nodded before the two girls walked out and Cyclonis hugged Terra before the class watched her walking out of the school.

"Dark Ace do you still like Cyclonis?" Genesis asked Dark Ace.

"Will her father kill me if I answered yes?" Dark Ace asked.

"No because Cyclonis is going to the Valentine's Day ball." Terra told as he and Billy snapped out; which the latter asked. "There's a ball!?"

"I thought the Sexy Cupid knows?" Charmcaster asked like a joke.

"Except there's going to be a ball!?" Billy added in panic until Tina curled her arms around his left arm." I would like to be your date Billy." earning a Cha Ching from Billy until everyone flinched by a whistle and everyone looked to be Kefka.

"No kissy – kissy stuff when I see it! Understand!?" Kefka screeched.

"Y…yes Mr. Kefka!" Tina apologized as Kefka patted her head. "Very good girl." before he skipped and Garland mumbled. "Kefka looks like a freak than a teacher." and everyone nodded.


	7. Chapter 7

At a Valentine night, the girls wore special dresses and ballgown as Lady Anya, wearing her dress from the memory and Jack Klauser, wearing like a trouser coat with the prominent color of black, grey, and a bit of gold, with horns sticking out his shoulders walking to see their students.

"Let the ball begins!" Lady Anya demanded as everyone cheered.

"I wonder where is Raven?" Kadaj wondered, waiting for Raven before

noticing her walking to him; wearing a pale yellow and gold robe with light purple linings that barely bares her upper torso and shoulders and has a lot of rubies, diamonds, and sapphires. On her forehead is a round headband like crown.

"Damn you look hot, Raven."Kadaj blushed as Raven nodded with a smile and Kadaj grinned at before they danced.

"You don't have a date?" Namine´ asked Firion as they watched Genesis, Zexion, Mozenrath, Dark Ace, Billy, Axel, and Kuja dancing with Yuna, Flonne, Terra, Cyclonis, Tina, Miku, and Yuki.

"I don't know who I will dance…."

"Can I have this dance?" Firion looked to see Charmcaster wearing a magenta dress. Firion had a blush on his cheeks before he nodded with a smile and both danced.

"Hey Namine´." Namine´ snapped out as she looked beside him to be a spiky blonde haired boy with baby blue eyes.

"Roxas!?" Namine´ showed some surprised as she quickly smiled.

"I followed my parents to see you." As the boy, Roxas point at another blonde spiky haired man talking with Sephiroth, with a woman with black hair and red eyes; wearing a sleeveless white dress. Beside Sephiroth was a woman with auburn hair and red eyes.

"Cloud's wife is Tifa and Sephiroth's wife is Rosso right?" Namine´ asked as a nod from Roxas answered before the two danced.

"Are you okay Sora?" Xion, wearing a black dress walks to Sora.

"Yeah. Just looking at you thinks of Kairi…."

"Sora." Sora snapped out as behind him was a red haired girl, her face looks exactly like Xion and Namine´ wearing a sleeveless red dress with a silver haired boy with green eyes and looks a bit like Sephiroth.

"Kairi!? Riku!? What are you doing here!?" Sora asked in surprised.

"Dad asked us to come to be dates but we noticed you were here so we gave you a surprise." Riku, the silver haired boy answered.

"You two were going here as dates?" Sora asked sobbing.

"Well now that you're here…Surprise!" Kairi cheered as she hold Sora's hand before adding with a smile. "But I want to dance with you, Sora." And Sora smiled back before Xion danced with Riku.

"Hey Majesty. Waiting for your wife?" Jecht asked Mr. Mateus as they watched Jack and Anya danced.

"If his wife is not here, then I'll dance with him!" Marluxia said, wearing a pink tuxedo, earning a shock from the two teachers until…

"No way! He's dancing with me!" Jecht shout at Marluxia as everyone watched both Marluxia and Jecht arguing while Mateus tried to stopped them until he and Marluxia noticed silver haired women looking at them. Mateus smiled at the woman wearing a red coat with high heels and her face has tattoo like eyebrows and Marluxia smirked at the woman with two yellow snake – like tentacles behind her waist and wears a flashing red dress with no shoes.

"Forgive me Jecht…" Mateus told Jecht as he grinned.

"Anytime." before Jecht watched Mateus dancing with the woman with tattoos, which might be his wife Ultimecia and Marluxia danced with his wife, the Cloud of Darkness. The dance ended as some boys kissed with their dates before they hugged and Lady Anya smiled.

"Wished we could be younger again huh?" Jack asked Lady Anya as they watched Raven with Kadaj.

"I think we will be fine right now." Lady Anya answered as Jack smiled before the two walked to Anya's office.


	8. Chapter 8

The first day of April has started and Kefka is excited as it was April Fools... Marluxia was teaching the Vocaloid and Redeemers of the Damned class music before Kefka banged the door loudly even to annoy Marluxia.

"What is it Kefka!?" Marluxia shouted as Kefka laughed, lifting his hands to calm him.

"Woah, woah , woah Marly! I just want to call Garland Castegnier and Axel Michaelis, if ya don't mind?" Kefka asked as Marluxia nodded before Garland and Axel ran outside and followed Kefka to the teachers' room where no one are around.

"Alright kids, I want you two to play pranks at your class while I get more of the kids that done pranks before." Kefka asked as the two smiled with amazement.

"For real!?" Axel asked, his tone sounds like a child getting his first candy.

"Yeah boy! It's f***ing April Fools! So go on and prank your class and if you need help, I'll got some ideas!" Kefka added.

"I'm in! But what about if everybody asked about us absent?" Garland wondered as Kefka waved his hand. "Don't worry Multi – Man, I'll say you guys are helping me with my file of complaints from some worlds!"

"Yes sir!" both boys saluted.

"Good men! Now run to the girls toilets and dirty it up!" Kefka ordered as both high five and they ran out, leaving Kefka laughing. "This will be fun~"

Half an Hour later….

"I can't go on like this!" Most of the girls are complaining to the school's prefects as their hair are covered in mud.

"Please calm down." Two of the Final Fantasy prefects; Light and Cecil Harvey calmed the girls as some ignored and complain some more.

"Alright, we'll asked the Headmistress." One of the girl prefects; Mato Faustus who likes to be called Black Rock Shooter told as the girls walked away and the prefects walked to the Headmistress's office and Headmistress Anya was sitting near her desk.

"Yes Prefects? Is there a problem?" Headmistress Anya asked.

"A few Miss Anya." Light said in his highest duty as Headmistress Anya ready her pen and paper. "Explain."

"The girls complained about their hair covered in mud and we found buckets near the door." Miku said as Anya wrote what Miku said.

"The boys were running away from the school's chocobos." Cecil said as Lady Anya wrote it before Light said that caused Anya to stopped . "And Bartz had something of a "sugar rush"."

"…. I think I know who's responsible for this but I have a question, can any of you explained when this took place?" and no one answered before Headmistress Anya nodded. "I see, well then, you all can return to your class and if you have the person or people, take them here." and everyone nodded before they left the class.

"I wonder who could it be?" Tina wondered as Light and Cecil went to their class.

"Does any of your classmates were called to get out of class?" Black Rock Shooter asked as Miku had a finger in her chin.

"You know, Mr. Kefka did asked Axel and Garland out of Music class." Miku told the other three.

"Huh? Be seeing you guys." Black said as she walked in her class and Miku ran to her class before Terra and Tina walked in their class.

"Axel, Garland. What did Mr. Kefka wants?" Terra asked, noticing the two boys in the class.

"We were helping him with his file of complaints." Axel answered.

"Files of complaints? He has a file of complaints?" Genesis asked.

"Well he is Mad." Zidane told Genesis as Kefka walks in and Terra walks to him. "Mr. Kefka is it true you ask Garland and Axel with a file of complaints?"

"Yeah babe was that a problem?" Kefka asked his feet on the table.

"We think you asked them to do pranks since it IS April Fools." Tina said as Mr. Kefka cackled.

"If you did help, what did Mr. Kefka once do?" Firion asked Axel as Garland thought quickly.

"He f***ed a prostitute before!" earning both confused and shock faces…

"Have you been reading my complaint, boy?" Kefka asked with a cruel sneer as he dragged everyone but Garland and Axel out of the class.

"Nice act, Mr. Kefka." Axel said as Kefka dusted his hands.

"Actually I did f***ed a prostitute before. Okay!... I took Empy's clothes, leaving him in shorts and the door has a bucket that only drops when a teacher comes in so act natural and I'll be hiding behind the door when Empy comes in….BAM!" Kefka slapped both hands together before he walks out and the class walked in to find both boys shocked like a ghost has come in.

"Has anyone seen..."before a pail of water from the door hit on someone who is wearing nothing but purple shorts. Everybody was shocked when the person lifted the pail while his skin turn red like Tinkerbell...to be Mateus with cat ears.

'Oh snap.' Everyone thought.

"Who put a bucket on the door!?" Mateus demanded as Axel pleaded in fear.

"Mat Mr. Kefka asked Garland and I to do those pranks!"

"You traitors!" Kefka flew in as Mateus looked at him with a cruel sneer and a kick in the head hit Kefka unconscious.

"I'm sorry." Both boys bowed 90 degrees.

"Well you two did apologized so… let's give Kefka a taste of a prank." Mr. Mateus said as everyone nodded before Raven opened a red phone and light glowed brightly before a girl with red hair and eyes; wearing a black cloth to cover her big chest with demon wings, shorts with a demon tail and boots appeared.

"Kiara, I got a job for you and pick the price" Raven demanded as the demon, to be called Kiara looked at the boys before she flew against Zidane.

"How about a cute monkey boy?" Kiara asked seductively as Zidane grinned excitedly before she floated above Kefka.

"Kiara is a sex demon. All she does is to f*** people for information or just f*** them." Raven told the people as they ran outside when Kefka grunts before he floated up.

"What's up, clown?" Kiara asked as Kefka eyed her body before shouting." What do you want?"

"Do you want to play with me? I would like some rounds with you." Kiara said while pressing her chest and Kefka grinned as his eyes widened.

"YEEEEESSSSSS MAM! ~" Kefka shouted before Kiara flew out and Kefka also flew to follow.

"Come on! Let's play!" Kefka shouted as Kiara flew quickly before she make a turn and Kefka followed to a dead end with no Kiara.

"What? Was that it? I wanna play more!" Kefka complained as a large bucket of water with large quantity of ice poured on Kefka and Kefka shivered as he shrieked. "IT'S SO COLD!"

"Happy April Fools!" Everyone laughed as Mr. Mateus wore his clothes before Kefka flew out and to the teacher's room.


	9. Chapter 9

A few weeks of April, the whole class are fighting with 25,000 Heartless and Nobodies at outside of Radiant Garden and it wouldn't have been finished in an hour if it weren't for Garland's Fire personality with his big sword that will fight everyone and sent some unconscious.

"Damn it, Garland!" Billy shouted as Garland twitched himself and his eyes turned from red from the fight to normal yellow.

"Blame Fire for this! Anyway, can we go now?" Garland asked in his Water tone.

"We have to heal the others before we go back to class." Terra told Garland as Axel grabbed his guitar and he strummed it like a rock star before green waves of magic floated out and into the unconscious students before they woke up in pain.

"That had to hurt…." Sora groaned as he scratched his head in pain.

"So what are we waiting for?" Zidane asked as the whole class glowed brightly before they appeared at their class and they walked out for recess at the cafeteria. While walking, Billy had his thinking face before he grinned of a plan for the next History class. While the Landlord wrote some History – related questions on the blackboard and the other students are writing; Billy looked around the students before the Landlord stopped.

"Alright students, who can answer this question?" The Landlord asked the students as Mozenrath raise his gauntlet hand.

"I think I know the answer, Mr. Jack." Mozenrath said as everyone heard Billy mumbling, mimicking Mozenrath until…..

"Shut up fat boy!" Mozenrath shouted as Billy snapped out, didn't expecting Mozenrath to call him fat.

"Hey! Don't call me fat you f***ing fish!" Billy shouted back.

"Billy did you say f***ing?!" The Landlord asked, a bit surprised.

"No?" Billy asked unsurely.

"You did say f***. You can't say f*** when a teacher's here." Mozenrath said as everyone watched them in shock.

"Mozenrath!?" Landlord was a bit shock.

"Why the f*** not?" Billy asked Mozenrath.

"Billy!" Landlord shouted.

"Billy you just say f*** again!?" Zexion was surprised.

"Zexion!" Landlord was again shock as Kuja looked up. "Wait what?"

"Kuja!" Landlord shouted as everyone looked at him, as Kuja didn't even swear but got in trouble.

"What's the big deal? It doesn't hurt anyone!" Billy asked the Landlord as the latter was angry. "How would you like to see the Headmistress!?"

"How would you like to suck my b****?" Billy asked bravely as everyone gasped.

"What did you say!?" The Landlord asked, furious is his figure.

"I'm sorry, i'm sorry. Actually what I say was…" as Billy pulled out a megaphone before turning it on and repeated. "How would you like to suck my b****, Mr. Jack?" and he turned it off before The Landlord looked at him, very furious.

"Holy s***, dude." Zexion said by accident before the four got rolled to the Headmistress's office where she was holding a white keyblade, which the teeth looks sharper and the keychain shows a white angel wing.

"I know Jack. Why don't you go back to class?" Headmistress Anya asked as Jack nodded before the four boys were seated infront of her desk and Anya sat at her seat.

"I'm very disappointed with you boys. You should be ashamed of yourselves." Anya said as Billy raised a hand. "Miss Anya, can I asked a question?"

"What is it?" Headmistress Anya asked.

"What's the big f***ing deal, bitch?" Billy swore bravely.

"Dude!" Mozenrath and Zexion shouted, surprised.

"It's alright. Billy, are you mental?" Anya asked.

"No…. I thought of a plan to get Landlord swearing." Billy answered.

"Boys I seriously doubt my husband would say…"as Headmistress Anya grabbed a piece of paper from the desk before reading.

"Eat penguin s***, you uncle f***er." Earning the four boys laughing and the doors opened to be four women, one of them is the Cloud of Darkness and Mozenrath let out an uh oh.

"Thank you all for coming such short notice." Headmistress Anya told the women as the brown haired woman with long brown hair tied in a high ponytail and wears a white, open lab coat, light blue blouse, asymmetrical dark blue skirt and red kitten heels with a silver anklet on her left ankle walked to Zexion.

"This isn't like you, Zexion." The woman; possibly Zexion's mother said as a woman with long dirty blonde hair and blue walks behind Billy. Her attire reference a upper-class women; a pink dress with a white trim and a dark pink ribbon attached to it in which the top portion of the dress is a slightly lighter pink while the area below her waist has a darker shade of pink.

"What did my son say, Miss Anya? Did he said s***?" the woman, to be Billy's mother asked Anya.

"Worse than that, Imitatia." Headmistress Anya answered as the three boys looked at Billy, shocked.

"F***?" A blonde chin – length woman with two antennae strand – like hair, green eyes and wears a similar black coat lie Marluxia but sleeveless asked as Billy, Zexion, and Mozenrath looked at Kuja, confused and the three thought of the same thing.

'The lady is Kuja's mum? She doesn't look older than Mr. Sephiroth and Mr. Mateus…'

"Yes and judging by the looks of the three boys, they were confuse about you being Kuja, Kadaj, Terra ,Axel ,Mateus and Sephiroth's mother. Would you kindly show them your form?" Lady Anya asked as Kuja's mother let a scoff before she glowed with lightning for a while and it faded before Kuja's mother now has grey skin, silver hair with similar bangs like Sephiroth, has a headgear with the word JENOVA and her left eye is red as the right eye is covered with her right bang, something like Terra with her birthmark.

"Boys, Larxene used her demon form Jenova to get 13 sons and 7 daughters. Don't you know from Biology?" Miss Anya asked as the four shook their heads, with shocked expressions before the door opened to be Terra.

"Miss Anya. I would like the guys now." Terra said as he noticed Jenova and the Cloud of Darkness.

"Yes, yes. Boys, you can swear but if you want to but pick the right time." Miss Anya said as the four nodded before they looked at their mothers.

"I'm sorry Mum." Billy, Mozenrath, and Zexion said as Jenova reverted to Larxene before ruffling Kuja's hair. "I know you didn't swear Kuja."and Kuja nodded before the four boys and Terra walked back to class to find the teacher not around and everyone looked at the boys.

"Nice move Billy." Dark Ace said as the tone sounds like blame.

"Don't judge Dark Ace. At least my mum is at the office." Billy sighed.

"Oh yeah…. WHY YOU DIDN'T TELL US YOU'RE MUM'S IMITATIA!?" Mozenrath shouted as it shocked everyone but Billy.

"Your mother's Imitatia? The Flower Demon?" Namine´ asked Billy as he scratched his head.

"Yeah…. Mum's been famous, huh?" Billy asked.

"Yeah… famous for killing! She's an assassin, she's sexy, she controls plants and she even kill roses good night!" Garland said while counting his fingers.

"The assassin's right but the rest of the info are Poison Ivy." Axel told Garland as he let an ohh.

"But you told us you're dad has women phobia, so how can they marry?" Zexion asked as Raven swayed her Memory Pendant like a pocket watch at Billy's face.

"Memory…." Billy said, like an undead zombie.

"Are you hypnotizing him, Raven?" Firion asked as Raven shook her head before Billy looked normal.

"I was just kidding." Billy said with a small laugh before earning a slap in the back of the head by Terra.


	10. Chapter 10

Since five months has passed to September, the school has been fun to all the students especially the teachers. While holding hands with Raven, her brown haired one year older brother Bartz was walking while some boys that might be from Final Fantasy, Disgaea, and Vocaloid grinned at Raven while whispering such as…

"That's some sexy girl."

"Isn't she Headmistress Anya's daughter?"

"Then why is she fine with that chocobo lover?"

Raven heard all of the boys' whispering as they referred Bartz as a chocobo lover so the two bumped into their father; Mr. Jack the Landlord.

"Oh hello kids. Going to see your mother? Because I was about to see her." Mr. Jack asked as the boys listened their conversations.

"Yeah Dad." Bartz nodded with a smile.

"I was wondering about do you and Mum have siblings, Dad?" Raven wondered as the boys snapped out.

"I'm an only child, Raven. Though, I also wonder if Anya has siblings so wanna ask her about that?" Mr. Jack asked as both his son and daughter nodded before the three walked to the Principle's office to find Miss Anya buttoning her coat; as Mr. Jack thought what does she wears under it.

"My husband, son and daughter wanted to see me? I'm happy." Miss Anya smiled as Bartz smiled before the three walked infront of her.

"Mum, we were wondering to ask… are you the only child of your family?" Bartz asked as it surprised Miss Anya before she returned the smile and an answer replied."…. No. I have two brothers, an older twin and a younger brother about 30 years already."

"We have uncles!?" Bartz and Raven was excited as the Landlord was pretty shocked.

"Wait a minute!? You didn't tell me you have brothers!?" The Landlord gasped.

"They were pretty busy plus… Mother and Father don't want to talk about them for their "un – angel behavior" even they are family." Miss Anya added as the last part, she was sad.

"They don't act like angels?" Raven asked.

"Ranka and Kaien never show some angel traits, but Kaien does has the age of an angel and Ranka has a charm of it when he works." Lady Anya added as the phone on the table ringed and Miss Anya placed the phone against her left ear to hear a male yet feminine voice.

_Hello Anya~ It's your loving brothers Ranka and Kaien calling to see you again at your school. We moved to your house if you don't mind and if you have children we can't wait to meet them~_

A calm smile escaped her face as she placed the phone back and she looked out the window before Bartz and Raven looked to see a black limousine with a man with ash blonde straw hair and wears a black coat with pants and shoes and beside him is a woman with long maroon hair and wears the outfit of a typical female office worker; consisting a light purple jacket with a blue undershirt, a red skirt to her knees and black high heels.

"Bartz, Raven…" Miss Anya whispered to their ears as Mr. Jack noticed Raven's reaction was a bit surprised before Bartz grabbed Raven's right hand before posing like he is pointing a way.

"Let's go meet them!" Bartz smiled before running out with Raven and Mr. Jack was loss at words until he looked at his wife.

"What's wrong?" Mr. Jack asked Miss Anya.

"My brothers are here so Bartz and Raven are going to meet them. I asked them to meet you with Ranka." Miss Anya said as Mr. Jack nodded before he walked to Miss Anya as a smile was in his face and he arched his eyebrows playfully.

"While I got to meet your brother, how about we left the door open?" Mr. Jack asked as he hugged his wife before the woman with the maroon hair walked in.

"Hello my little sister. Why did you leave the door open?" the woman asked with a voice that sounds a bit like Mateus but feminine before she noticed Miss Anya being hugged by the Landlord until…

"Hello Ranka." Miss Anya said confidently as silence took over until the Landlord was freaking out about the woman that is watching….is his brother in law as an transvestite.

'Just stay calm!' The Landlord thought in panic as Miss Anya asked. " So Ranka? How was work?" before the woman, to be Ranka smiled before walking to the two and grabbed Landlord by the head before throwing him against the wall.

"I'm sorry. I hope to find you were alright after being alone." Ranka said as Mr. Jack slowly fell while still against the wall.

"You don't have to do that…" Miss Anya told her transvestite brother.

"Oh dear. My left arm has been bothering me lately, like I've been attacked from a ferocious beast." Ranka added, touching his left arm as it begin to feel pain but Ranka wasn't twitching before he quickly stepped on the Landlord's back.

"Oh my! I seemed to be stepping on a little pest...would you kindly explain why you have your dirty hands on my sister, sir!?" Ranka demand as Landlord screamed in panic before Bartz, Raven and the man who might be Kaien walked in.

"Kids! Help me out here!" Mr. Jack begged his children as Anya and Kaien grabbed Ranka out and Landlord stood up in pain.

"Dad are you trying to get Mum for the bed?" Bartz asked unsurely as Landlord freaked out.

"Don't think of fooling around if you do, Dad." Raven said.

"He likes to fool around, huh?" Ranka asked while he struck a never as Landlord try to explain.

"Don't think of that, Ranka." Kaien said while drinking a cup of tea; his voice sounds like Mateus and Ranka before he add in a carefree tone. "It's nice to meet Anya's family. That means we are being cute~."

"I'll be going to the house." Miss Anya walked out of the office as Bartz and Raven looked worried before Ranka told them. "It's alright kids. Your mother has been very responsible when we were your age…." As the two didn't seemed to see Landlord, Bartz, and Raven using the memory pendant to see a short memory of Ronka, looks like 14 with shorter hair and wears a white and red shirt and blue jeans.

"Anya~. So why you didn't tell me today is bringing your brothers to school day?" Ranka asked as he touched Anya's head, as the latter wore the same uniform as Raven.

"Sorry Ranka I didn't wanted you to go!" Anya said bravely as Ranka was shocked. The scene changed to a local supermarket as Ranka was sitting beside a man with black hair and wears a green jumpsuit with a blue apron.

"What? She's not going to a rebellious face. Listen buddy, I think the reason is she's embarrassed her brother's a tranny." The man said as Ranka argue madly." So I like to wear women's clothing, what does it matter!?" and the scene changed to that night….

"Hey kids! I got your brother home and he drank himself stupid again!" as Ranka hugged Anya and Kaien.

"He's pretty bad about not going to bring your brother to school day. Bring him next time, Miss Anya." The man told Anya as she could only say. " I can't. I didn't want you to go because it might think you aren't related with me." Before the three hugged as the man walked out of the house and the memories ended.

"I can see how…I understand…" The Landlord said as Ranka widen his eyes a bit before pinching his cheek madly. "What do you mean you understand!? I'm warning you, I'm not letting you have ways on my sister!?"

"Can you at least let me go!?" Landlord asked in pain.

"You got some nerves! You barely even know me that means…. From this day forward, you're my enemy!" earning a shocking scream and a kick send the Landlord on the floor.

"Please Ranka…" Kaien try to calm down as the two students walks out and Raven closed the door.

"Welp….we know our family is awesome!" Bartz told Raven, with his happy carefree tone and the two ran to their classes.


	11. Chapter 11

On the last day of October, it was Halloween and everyone was celebrating at Dissidia Academy. The students and teachers were in costumes and Raven walked out, wearing like Alice but covered in blood over her blue pinafore and white apron.

"Thanks for giving me the costume."Khadi thanked Terra and her friends. Terra dressed like a brown pirate captain, Tina is a purple monster form, Black Rock Shooter wore a black bra, shorts, and boots; Miku wore her uniform with white angel wings ,and their fifth best friend Mavis Dracula wore a sleeveless black turtleneck dress with a black cape.

"No problem...wait." Terra smirked as she dragged Raven to Mateus and Jecht, who wore the same clothes when they met Hana and when Mateus notice Raven...

"Arrrrghhh!" Mateus screamed before jumping on Jecht's arms.

"Got you Mat." Terra smiled as Raven took a photo with her phone.

"Oh it's you. Don't scare me like that, Raven!" Mateus told Raven as he climbed off a smirking Jecht before the party started. Raven won a costume contest with Goriest costume as everyone clapped and cheered along with Terra for Best Pirate, Firion for best Weapon Specialist and others.

"Sup Bi******!" Garland went in the party, in gray armor with a purple cape and he joined Axel and Kadaj.

"Raven you want to join us dancing Love and Joy?" Yuki, dressed in a strapless black bikini top, matching shorts, and boots, and another black haired girl with sizable breasts in a strapless magenta short dress with a dark purple witch hat, too big and has her red high heeled boots asked Raven as she nodded before the three danced in a Japanese song which everyone must have heard it, due to the fact everyone are cheering and whistling for them.

"I know that song. Yuki Kimura sang this." Raven told Yuki when the song finished.

"Good thing my last name is Hunter instead of Kimura." Yuki smiled.

"You're Lady Anya's girl?" The girl asked as Raven looked from top to bottom, that she is her age before she nodded.

"I'm Raven Crystal." Raven Crystal introduced.

"But because you were the first, we would call her Crystal." Yuki added as Raven nodded with an oh before shaking hands with Crystal

"Having fun, Raven?" Landlord asked Raven, wearing the same clothes from Valentine's Day, to be his attire of Domus Facina.

"Yeah Dad." Raven nodded as she walked to Zero and Rei, who offered her a Starbucks Ice Chocolate before Dark Ace, wearing dark green armor with a red insignia ran and grabbed Raven by the hand.

"We have to perform!" Dark Ace said as he ran with Raven to the stage before the lights simmered down and everyone looked at the stage before everyone singing….

Sephiroth and Landlord: Boys and girls of every age . Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Yuki and Crystal : Come with us and you will see This, our town of Halloween

Class Redeemers of the Damned : This is Halloween, this is Halloween Pumpkins scream in the dead of night. This is Halloween, everybody make a scene .Trick or treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright It's our town, everybody scream . In this town of Halloween

Terra : I am the one hiding under your bed .Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red (her eyes glowed red)

Billy: I am the one hiding under yours stairs . Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Chorus: This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Terra, Kadaj, Kuja, Axel: Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! In this town we call home Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Garland :In this town, don't we love it now? Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can Something's waiting no to pounce, and how you'll...

Dark Ace : Scream! This is Halloween

Raven Klauser :Red 'n' black,

Firion : slimy green

Dark Ace : Aren't you scared?

Charmcaster and Raven Crystal : Well, that's just fine . Say it once, say it twice . Take a chance and roll the dice . Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Billy : Everybody scream, everbody scream

Kuja and Zexion : In our town of Halloween!

Mozenrath : I am the clown with the tear-away face (before turning silver haired and red eyes) Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Chorus : I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?" I am the wind blowing through your hair

Jecht: I am the shadow on the moon at night . Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Chorus :This is Halloween, this is Halloween ! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Zidane and Xion: Tender lumplings everywhere . Life's no fun without a good scare

Genesis and Yuna: That's our job, but we're not mean. In our town of Halloween

Garland : In this town. Don't we love it now? Everyone's waiting for the next surprise. ( as everyone noticed Mateus lying on a horse made of straw, like a zombie; wearing rags.)

Students of Redeemers of the Damned : Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back And scream like a banshee . Make you jump out of your skin . This is Halloween, everyone scream . Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy ( as Mateus suddenly used fire on himself but not burning.)

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King

This is Halloween, this is Halloween ! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! (before Mateus jumped up but didn't fall down.)

Xion and Zidane : In this town we call home. Everyone hail to the pumpkin song (everyone watched Mateus, wearing his armor before landing on Jecht's arms.)] La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween! Whee!

Everyone clapped, cheered and whistled as the performance was amazing and everyone bowed before joining the audience.

"Best Halloween ever!" Garland cheered as everyone agreed to him so Zero pulled out a camera and the students and teachers of Redeemers of the Damned posed before a picture was taken.

"I'll get it on the school's website." Zero said.

"Thank you." Namine´ thanked as Sora smiled sheepishly and the party is over and everyone went to their dorms.


	12. Chapter 12

At a nearby apartment near the school in the middle of November, Mr. Jack ring the doorbell as behind him are Jecht and Mateus and Mr. Jack had a white box on his hands before the door opened to be a man with stubble, wearing a simple white T – shirt and dark blue track - bottoms ; with hair like Ranka.

"Sorry. We have the wrong house." Jack apologized as the three men walked out but…

"Hey! Hey wait a second…"as the man, to be Ranka rolled the three men in the house and Kaien walked to them, wearing pink lion slippers, a green scarf to cover his torso, warm brown coat and blue poofy pants.

"Don't get traumatized because you didn't see me without my makeup on. Even tranny's get stubble first thing in the morning." Ranka told the three.

"You're so funny…." Mr. Jack laughed a bit before he coughed and added." My dear Ranka, please accept this…" before Ranka somehow punched Jack the Landlord with a boxing glove and the box land on his other free hand and a foot on the Landlord's head send him on the floor.

"Does this happened when Anya and her brothers are children?" Mateus asked Kaien.

"Oh yes. We done that when we are kids~" Kaien answered with a smile as Mateus was surprised both Ranka and Kaien somehow talk like Mateus but with carefree tones.

"You…better believe…. it Mat…." Landlord whispered as Ranka's foot still stepped Jack's head against the floor.

"Where are my manners?~ It's very nice to meet you two." Ranka told Jecht and Mateus as Jecht started to ask. "Is Anya here?" while Ranka let out a happy sound when he opened the box to be cake.

"I'm afraid she went out grocery shopping. Why don't you three stay here and see what I find to give Anya as a present?" Ranka asked while both men nod in agreement and Ranka took a bit of one cake before adding. "You know the present was very beautiful as I know it's angel related and I found the name to be the Crystal Angel Gem…"

"Did you say…." Landlord placed a hand on Ranka's shoulder.

"The…" Jecht started as Mateus added his sentence. "Crystal…."

"Angel…" Landlord was shocked and the four; counting Kaien finished with a shock. "Gem!?"

"Oh no! Why did I got that as a gift!?" Ranka freaked out as the three men sweat drop and Ranka wore a blue bandanna before Anya walked in, holding a big blue present box.

"Hello boys. It's nice of you to give me this present, Ranka." Anya said with a smile as the men started to stopped her but Anya opened the box to be a white diamond, bigger to hold with two hands and it glowed bright before the diamond floated and Anya was missing as the diamond fell on the floor, breaking to four shards and the shards floated before taken form of four Anyas; one red with a mad expression, a pink with a happy expression, grey for a shy expression and purple for a love expression.

"Don't ever give me that!" Red Anya yelled and slapped Ranka's cheek madly.

"I'm free!~" Pink Anya flew around happily.

"I don't like it here…." Grey Anya said shyly as Purple Anya eyed Landlord with a smile.

"What's not to like?" before she kissed his cheek and he love it, except Ranka.

"Let's get out of here!" Red Anya yelled as she threw the box out of the window, breaking the glass wide open before the four Anyas flew out and the five men ran out of the street, chasing the four Anyas but as they ran around the corner, Mateus bumped to a body before Jecht accidently crashed to them and the person fell on his back as Mateus was on the person's chest.

"Sebastian!" The men heard another men shout before two people ran to the person under Mateus; one of them was Marluxia while the other was tall, muscular with red hair and amber eyes. His red hair is short, ruffled, and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face, as well as distinct sideburns. He wears a black, leather jacket with a fur collar and a white V-neck underneath, dark blue denim jeans held up by a simple brown belt, with a silver chain attached from the belt to his back pocket and black shoes.

"Mateus…." Mateus looked at the person under him before he froze. The person has chin – length black hair with pale skin and crimson red eyes and a cruel smirk. He wears a butler attire; black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest.

"Hey Mat! We're in the middle of the streets, yet everyone's still asleep!" Jack the Landlord shouted as Mateus quickly stood up and the man stood up, still holding the smirk and hugged Mateus.

"You missed your father?" The man asked as everyone snapped out and Mateus quickly yelled. "Father!"

"He's your old man, Majesty?" Jecht asked.

"I'm only 50,000 years old and yet I'm still young, sir." Mateus's father, which to be Sebastian said as Marluxia hugged the red haired man which the man banged his head before Marluxia yelled. "Oi! Can't a man cry on someone's shoulder!?"

"It's gay." The man said as Marluxia froze.

"What about Anya?" Kaien asked as both Sebastian and Marluxia were surprised about his voice.

"Alright…. Kaien and I will take the most dangerous one…pink!" Ranka declared, holding the pink shard of the Crystal Angel Gem.

"Isn't she the happy one?" Landlord asked as Ranka leaned his face. "When she makes those marshmallow clouds, those cholesterols alone could kill you…." Before he slowly leaned back and he and Kaien ran to find the Pink Anya.

"Judging by the shard of the Crystal Angel Gem, Lady Anya has been it's victim and four personalities of herself has been released." Sebastian said.

"Yes. Since both her brothers ran to find the pink happy personality, Jecht and I will find the red angry one." Mateus told his father as Marluxia bit his fist.

"Alright…. What will Marly and I find?" Suoh asked as Landlord gave the grey shard before Suoh grabbed Marluxia by the shoulder and ran while Marluxia began like a doll.

"Jack, since Anya's your wife, you and Father will have to find her love personality…" Mateus gave Jack the purple shard before both he and Sebastian walked to downtown and Mateus and Jecht ran to west to find Red Anya destroying a band of men who wear like thieves before Jecht ran and grabbed Red Anya by the waist before Mateus touched her chest with the shard hand and Red Anya screamed as she disappeared in a bright light.

"One down, three more….you ok Majesty?" Jecht asked as Mateus's cheeks are furiously red before he followed Jecht. At Uptown, Pink Anya happily summoned candy for little boys and girls who are dearly poor and they walk away happily waving at Pink Anya.

"Anya!" Pink Anya looked over her shoulder to see Ranka and Kaien running to her, smiling. "We missed you!"

"I missed you two!" Pink Anya happily flew and hugged Ranka and Kaien as both realized the shard fell off Ranka's hand and straight to touch Anya's back and they screamed. "NOOOoooooo…." before the shard glowed when it touch Anya's back and she disappeared before both men sobbed. Suoh and Marluxia continued looking for the Grey Anya until Suoh found her sitting beside a garden.

"Hey Anya…"Grey Anya snapped out as she looked behind when Suoh said and Grey Anya quickly flew behind Marluxia before the latter somehow banged Grey Anya's head with the shard before she disappeared and both men ran out.

"So….you and your wife are like….16 years over us?" Mr. Jack asked Sebastian once they made it to downtown.

"Yes and I'm surprised Mateus was the first demon to befriend an angel and a HUMAN." Sebastian told Landlord.

"I'm not a human…"but Sebastian didn't hear him as Landlord was suddenly kissed by Purple Anya but only a short while as Sebastian pressed the shard against her wing before she disappeared and Landlord didn't realized while the others ran in.

"What's with Jack?" Jecht asked.

"He got kissed by his wife, but I took care of it…." Sebastian said as Mateus kneel near Jack before poking his forehead and Jack somehow pressed his lips against Mateus's by accident and it shocked everyone before Jack opened his eyes before it widen and Mateus send a fist to Jack's groin.

"Oohh my tenders…" Jack groaned as the four shards floated before it glowed and Lady Anya returned before landing safely on Jack's side.

"I forgive you Ranka. I know you don't know about the Gem…." Before she smiled and punched Marluxia's stomach, giving him yelping in pain. "Owh!"

"That is for banging me in the head. Let's enjoy a good Saturday." Anya added as the rest walked to Anya's house to relax.


	13. Chapter 13

The snow rained on the snowy ground as the month of December 25th, everyone are celebrating Christmas as some who don't even celebrate Christmas has their opportunities to.

"What ca got there, Garland?" Axel asked Garland as he was holding a large plate of green cake decorated with red and white frosting.

"Brought a Christmas cake for us to share…." Garland said as his classmates were amazed.

"Aww that's sweet of you." Xion said with a smile as Zidane try to take a bite before Genesis clipped his tongue with a clothespin and Zidane try to took it out until he did and he start touching his tongue in pain.

"Hey man, that's not nice." Zidane said.

"Well, stealing my LOVELESS book and the cake are not nice, either Zidane." Genesis told Zidane as Yuna and Xion let a small laugh and smile before Namine´ noticed Dark Ace was looking out of the window, not joining the crowd and everybody, even Billy are concerned about him.

"Hey Ace, you're alright man?" Mozenrath asked as Dark Ace noticed everyone looking at him.

"Yeah… look what I found at my bed and I know Billy didn't pull a prank on Christmas." As Dark Ace hold a piece of paper with the words HEARTLESS SPREAD OVER THREE WORLDS and the list shows three sentenecs in language that angel of deaths can understand.

"This concerns you, Dark Ace?" Kuja asked, a finger touching his chin.

"Yeah Kuja! What if those worlds are our home and we'll never see our family and worlds…. Not even Raven's mum can handle." Dark Ace explained while Raven's mum part, he lifted his arms to show Raven beside him.

"True that,…. Wait, are you being caring for once?" Billy teased with a smirk as he received a pinch in the cheeks from Dark Ace and Billy end up yelping in pain.

"It's Christmas, so yeah I'm caring and it's not once." Dark Ace answered with a slightly annoyed tone before Terra thought aloud. "Why don't we helped save those three worlds?"

"Good thing the paper comes with a list….let's see…"as Zexion read without saying out loud so the class agreed and Raven opened her phone to summon someone and an angel girl with face and hairstyle like Raven, wearing robes that Firion might resemble her to Mr. Mateus; pale yellow robes that barely covers her upper torso and forearms with purple and white linings, with colored beads on her torso and waist, and she has a grey circular crown that Tina was sad about against her forehead..

"Guys this is Angel, my most loyal summon. Angel, will you take us where these worlds are and used a time stopping magic before we go?" Raven asked, showing Angel the list of worlds before she nodded, her face glued to the 'I don't care' look.

"Okay but one condition…" Angel said.

"Oh…one of those worlds is Malaysia?" Raven asked as Angel nodded.

"What's with her?" Kadaj asked Raven as Angel didn't listen while talking with Genesis, Namine´ and Sora; as Angel is also an angel of death.

"Angel told me about Malaysians showing much worse than normal people acted with money, more deaths and the teenagers behaviors." Raven told him as Angel pressed her knuckles, giving Zidane a grin before Angel glowed white while her wings almost hit Genesis and Kadaj before everyone disappeared without a trace and the time stopped. Everyone appeared at a grassy mountain as they saw only mountains and below the mountains was a deep, dark abyss that looks like 20 feet.

"Careful, Namine´!" Dark Ace grabbed Namine´ by the hand as she leaned to see how deep the abyss is.

"If you fell into the Wastelands, you may never live." Dark Ace added as Genesis feel like going to strangle Dark Ace for Namine´ but Xion and Zidane stopped him from the sights of heartless fighting a girl with dark green hair to her neck and wears a green T- shirt, dark blue shorts, and black shoes. She fought some with katanas on her hands until Dark Ace ran infront of her.

"Run!" Dark Ace shouted as the girl look at him with blue eyes before she ran past the class before they watched Dark Ace fighting them all with his double bladed sword as it glowed red with lightning before jumping with a somersault and send a lightning slash at the remaining Heartless before everybody cheered.

"We might have a problem." Dark Ace said as everyone are fist bumping.

"It ain't a problem!" Billy cheered.

"Yeah come on do it!" Tina asked as Dark Ace complained. "I'm not talking about your fist bumping! Where the heck is my sister!? Don't tell me those damn Heartless took Dove?"

"Who's Dove?" Mozenrath asked Terra.

"Maybe that girl that fought the Heartless?" Terra guessed as a French Canadian accent interrupted. "I'm over here." before everyone looked to be the same girl but unlike just now, she has wolf ears and a tail.

" You're…so cute like that." Axel told the girl, to be Dove.

"I haven't been showing my appearances… so you got the note?" Dove asked.

"Wait, so you sent it on my bed at school?" Dark Ace asked holding the list and Dove nodded before Dark Ace added. "You pervert sister…"

"It's better than shoving in your throat in your sleep!" Dove added angrily before she calmed down. "Anyway, you need to fight the Heartless at Luin and Malaysia. So Luin, meet Emil Castagnier and Malaysia, meet Khadija." before Angel did the same ritual and she and the class disappeared. They later appeared in secret outside of a normal village but not so much peaceful as people were running away from the Heartless and Garland was shocked to find a boy with blonde chin – length hair with a single cowlick wearing simple clothes got pushed and he fell as one Shadow Heartless crawled to him.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY BRO!" Garland, who just twitched to Fire smashed the Heartless with his large sword before he fought all of the Heartless who dared try to attack the boy; judging by the word bro, the boy might be Emil, Garland's brother.

"That was shocking…" Angel flew to them as everyone walked to them and Garland twitched to Wind.

"Thank you so much for destroying those creatures, but you…. Garland!?" A woman with brown hair and wearing a short – sleeved green dress with a white apron was surprised.

"Aunt Flora?" Garland seemed to see the woman as Emil took his attention. "Everyone thinks I'm the one who summoned those Heartless."

"What? But you can't summon those Heartless. You don't have darkness."

"He didn't….but the villagers did." Everyone heard a voice that sounds exactly Mateus before a dark dog – like creature with a yellow claw hand at the end of it's tail appeared.

"Tenebrae." Emil said.

"Lord Emil. You didn't tell me you have an older brother." The creature, which Emil calls him Tenebrae said.

"Lord?" Axel asked Garland.

"Oh right…my brother and I….are part of Lord Ratatosk." Garland said as their aunt Flora and one of the guards scoffed.

"Lord? So you both are Lord of monsters to him?" Flora scoffed as Raven summoned her Chaos Heart keyblade and point at Flora before saying." You can't say that to your nephews!"

"We don't care about both of them! And now we would kill you!" The guard with Flora shouted at Raven as the class flinched by Angel's look that looks like meaning death.

"How dare….you say that to Lady Anya's daughter?" Angel whispered darkly as the villagers froze by her words and Raven being Lady Anya's daughter before Angel glowed and send the class, Emil and Tenebrae to the final world where the same school from the first mission; earning the groan from the class.

"This is why I don't want to go here…" Angel said as Heartless spread and the girls ran away while like Emil, one of the girls that wants to have Axel from the first mission pushed a girl to the ground but this one, she looks like Raven but wears a green T-shirt with black track – bottoms and white shoes.

"I got this!" Emil, whose eyes became red and talks exactly like Firion, to the latter's shock said as he summoned a large sword for him with some parts orange and he ran before fighting the Heartless that was about to fight the girl until she opened her eyes to find Emil offering her to get up so she did.

"Thank you." The girl thanked with a nod as Emil nodded back before everyone walked to them and Angel doesn't look comfortable.

"Well, time to go since you all need to go back." Angel told the class quickly.

"You just wanted to have all the cute boys to yourself!" Most of the girls complained to Angel as the girl quickly asked Angel. "Do they have something to do?"

"Yeah girl, we're celebrating Christmas." Zidane said as the girl nodded before the whole class glowed and appeared at their class as the time didn't even passed.

"Next time you wanted to go back to Malaysia,…. Use someone else…." Angel told the class while they flinch scaredly by her glare before she disappeared and everyone sighed. That night, the teachers and students were celebrating Christmas as most boys hang mistletoes on their girlfriends and they got kissed right away, even Terra who kissed Mozenrath, Mateus, and Sephiroth and the whole class of Redeemers of the Damned thought of the same thing….

'Looks like… an end of our first year…'

**(Own Nothing but Lady Anya, Raven Klauser and Khadija ;which is myself. Jack the Landlord belong to PJ Elliot; known as Sephiroth7734 in Deviantart and his comics Domus Facina (I just gave him a name and Garland (FF1) design is also based of Domus Facina.**


End file.
